Sweet and sour
by TheWolvenAngel
Summary: Gaara has gone through enormous changes with Lee. And now they are out on their first date! Gaara has learned to loosen up a bit, and he admits to himself that he likes most of the changes he has gone through.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet and Sour

Chapter 1: A- date Almost perfect

Gaara sat waiting for the young leaf ninja to show up for their 'date'. A small barley noticeable smirk rested on the red heads lips, though his eyes didn't show the soft bubbling in his heart. He let out a small chuckle as he saw a bowl cut haired boy trotting towards him, looking disheveled in every sense of the word. The boys hair was sticking out all over the place, there was a piece of god only knew what hanging out of his mouth, as he got closer Gaara realized it was a lollypop stick. The lollypop stick was discarded on the side of the road as the boy came closer to Gaara. The leaf ninjas normal attire was changed, which made the red headed boy raise his non existent eyebrows. "Lee?" He said in his normal flat voice.

Lee looked to the boys face, beaming. "I am sorry I am late." He said, rubbing the back of his head, and tapping the tip of his sneakers on the ground. Gaara slowly looked Lee up and down, taking in the new clothes. Long pants that covered the back part of his sneakers, chains clinked softly from the pockets of them. a short sleeved grey t-shirt with the words, 'I am in love with a psycho…DEAL' sat on the boy's thin shoulders. Gaara inhaled sharply at the word love, but his eyes still showed no emotion. Gaara wore his normal clothes, his gourd of sand was strapped to his back. Lee looked up to the red head and raised one of his caterpillar eyebrows. "What's the matter Gaara-kun?" He asked softly, his big eyes gave a look of worry.

That's one of the things Gaara loved so much about the lug, Lee loved him even after their fight at the chunin exam, even after he knew about his demon, it was something he had never had before, he was starting to really like it too. His eyes seemed to soften a bit as he looked at Lee, he smoothed down the black hairs that were stray on Lee's head with a careful hand. "Nothing. Sorry. Its…just your shirt…I like it." He said lightly resting his forehead on Lee's. Gaara saw Lee flush and he smirked slightly. "We better go now." Lee said, obviously flustered and embarrassed. Gaara removed his forehead from the warmth of Lee's, and gave a twitch of his head, meaning he agreed.

They both made their way to the ramen house, Lee's shoulder pressed to Gaara's, his face bright as always. Gaara let himself relax as they walked, his usually tense attitude was replaced by a light airy feel. Though people on the streets still shied away when Gaara and lee came close. When they neared the ramen house Lee's bandaged hand slipped into Gaara's open one, then grasped it softly. Gaara allowed this, he felt his hand lace their fingers together, then clench over the other boys hand. They entered the ramen house, and seated themselves side by side. Gaara asked to sit at a booth for something to have his back against, but Lee had pulled him by the hand over to the stools. "No no Gaara! Don't worry. Were on a date, relax will you?" He had chirped happily. Gaara couldn't deny that he had a huge soft spot for the bowl headed boy.

They ordered the same bowl of ramen, the waiter gave them a sort of odd look since their hands were together under the counter. Gaara was leaning on Lee, his head resting at the base of his neck. His cold, soft eyes closed as he waited for their ramen to come. He could feel lee messing around with his hair, Lee had tendency to do that with Gaara's hair. Gaara liked the changes he had gone through with Lee, it was all pleasant. Lee never judged him, he always gave Gaara good advise on 'loosing up'. Admittedly Gaara hadn't completely wanted to change, but he decided to do that for Lee. Now he was very glad he had. The hurt that had always been in his heart seemed to have disappeared the day He and Lee admitted their feelings. As Lee would say Gaara was his 'someone precious'. To Gaara, Lee was a treasure that he would always protect, no matter the cost.

The ramen came as Gaara was falling asleep, his mouth slightly ajar. Lee smiled and took ramen before placing some in Gaara's mouth, then shoving the rest in his mouth with a huge smile. He could feel Gaara squirm a bit, his head moved and he sat up straight, his eyes half open and the ramen that Lee had put in his mouth hung out. "Gaara you almost fell asleep on me." Lee laughed, poking Gaara's forehead. The red head slurped up the ramen so it didn't fall onto the ground, then looked at Lee with a mixture of so many feelings, all positive. They shared the ramen and took turns using the pair of chopsticks, mostly because they were both to lazy to go get another pair.

After they finished Gaara and Lee argued about who would take the tab. Gaara wanted to treat Lee that day, but Lee kept saying that Gaara should use his money to get some different clothes. They both agreed to split the tab. As they made their way back to Gaara's house Lee whined . "But Gaara-kuuuuuun! Why won't you at least try on some different clothes?!" He said, tugging on Gaara's sleeve. Gaara chuckled, looking at Lee's hopeful eyes. "what so you can check out my butt?" He teased. Lee blushed and frowned a little. "No Gaara, don't be so full of yourself…I just wanna see you in something other then that." His lips were pressed together tightly making him look really silly. Gaara patted his head and smiled faintly, not his old scary smile, this one was genuine. "Ok ok Lee, just don't look at me like that ." He said, little desperately, he hated seeing lee like that, he looked sad. At the red heads words Lee smiled wide and jumped up and down, shouting. "ALRGIHT!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person POV-**

A young bowl headed boy, and a dark looking red head came down the long street towards the geunine's housing. The read head seeming somewhat ticked off about something. The bowl headed boy on the other hand seemed very happy. At first glance it may have seemed that they were joined at the hip. But looking closer one could see a bandaged hand linked with the pale hand of the other boy.  
Looking at the gloomy looking one you saw a mess of red hair, sort of stringy. It was somewhat covering his forehead, but A tattoo on the upper right part of his forehead saying 'love' in jappense. Though the tattoo didn't seem to fit him too well, by his expression what caught the eye more then that was the gourd on the boys back and the outfit. Not many sand nin' were allowed in the village, so it was a rare sight to behold. Let alown the nin' being with one of Kohana's nin' with him.

* * *

**Lee-**

I could feel my cheeks hurting from smiling so much, but I could not stop. Gaara has always said no to an outfit change, and now him saying yes has gotten me exited. He was finally beginning to do new things. Course I didn't think he would ever stop being so tense. That was just how Gaara-kun was. I expected nothing less of him. The chains on my pants clinked pleasantly against my thighs, and a soft squeeze of my hand told me that we were where we needed to be. Gaara's voice slowly drifted in my ear as we walked up to my apartment. "Don't think about looking at me while I change." He said, making blood rush to my face, and my hand squeeze pretty hard on his own. "Fine...I don't want to anyway, I'm not like naruto and Sasuke." I forced a small nervous laugh from my pursed lips. Naruto and sasuke were together too, which was a big surprise to the village. Not to me though, I could tell Sasuke was gay, that was pretty much a given since he didn't really care about the girls fawning over him and drooling where he walked. Naruto though, he guessed had been trying to hide his sexuality, or maybe he was Bi? Who knows

I could feel my cheeks hurting from smiling so much, but I could not stop. Gaara has always said no to an outfit change, and now him saying yes has gotten me exited. He was finally beginning to do new things. Course I didn't think he would ever stop being so tense. That was just how Gaara-kun was. I expected nothing less of him. The chains on my pants clinked pleasantly against my thighs, and a soft squeeze of my hand told me that we were where we needed to be. Gaara's voice slowly drifted in my ear as we walked up to my apartment. "Don't think about looking at me while I change." He said, making blood rush to my face, and my hand squeeze pretty hard on his own. "Fine...I don't want to anyway, I'm not like naruto and Sasuke." I forced a small nervous laugh from my pursed lips. Naruto and sasuke were together too, which was a big surprise to the village. Not to me though, I could tell Sasuke was gay, that was pretty much a given since he didn't really care about the girls fawning over him and drooling where he walked. Naruto though, he guessed had been trying to hide his sexuality, or maybe he was Bi? Who knows 

I shook the thoughts of those two out of my mind, then blew my silky black hair from my face with a puff from my lips. Let them be gay with each other but keep the idiots out of my mind at LEAST. By now my face had hopefully gone back to normal, somewhat. I could see Gaara smirking in the corner of my eye, telling me my face was probably still slightly pink. "Quit your grinning you know I wouldn't look at you naked." "You want to though." Gaara retorted with a soft laugh. I rolled my eyes, then sighed. "Don't think...well ok fine." I tilted my head back up at stared at the covering of the side walk way.

Gaara's laugh came out scratchy as usuall, but I liked it. I liked a lot about Gaara, it seemed no one else really saw the sweet side of him like I did. Of course he hid it well behind the phisod of a cold hearted boy. That was completly untrue though. He was very caring, and he seemed to care alot about me. I knew very well THAT couldn't be a lie or an act. Another thought i didn't want. A sigh passed from my lips as we stoped at my door. "Don't be a pervert now Garra." I said sternly.

**

* * *

**

**Gaara-**

I walked in behind Lee, slowly scanning the room. It was pretty unorgonized, like the boy before me. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and I could see a few feet away his bed was a mess. I grinned slightly at the thought of Lee crawling into that bed and curling up. He had fallen asleep in my arms once when we had just been sitting near the training grounds under a large maple tree. It had been pretty nice to just watch him, since he was a little nervous when i just stared at him. I didn't balme him I knew sometimes my stare could be intimadating.

He had curled up with his head resting on my knee, amazingly he didn't snore. I thought he might have. My thoughts were interupted when Lee shoved some clothes into my hands. Oh no. Had I been standing there staring into space? I heard myself groan loudly, earning me a sad stare from Lee. "Whats wrong Gaara-kuuuuun?" He whined, his eyes becoming worried. That was a new thing to me, since I had never had anyone ever care enough what happened to me or even less how I felt. "I'm fine Lee."

A sigh was allowed to pass through my lips as Lee smiled up at me and pushed me from behind till I was in the bathroom. "CHANGE!" I heard him cheer as he ran off so he wouldn't see me go nude.

**

* * *

**

**Lee-**

I ran from the bathroom door to the bed and sat on the edge waiting for Gaara to Come out. I couldn't contian small chuckles. Oh god. Gaara would be pretty miffed about the clothes I had chosen out for him to put on.

* * *

**Gaara-**

I couldn't BELIVE this. I stared at myself in the mirrror and grunted. Ugh, Lee was a pervert for sure. I wore those tight emoiy pants, with a black studded belt that rested around my hips. And a skull shirt. "Ugh." I groaned, placeing the gourd down, then stumbling slightly. I never had that off me. Maybe...no. I couldn't wear that when lee wanted me to wear this emoiy thing. Oh well.

I sighed for the twenty oght time that day and walked stiffly out of the bath room. "pervert." I complained.

I saw Lee smile widly, looking me up and down. "you look GOOD!" I grumbled then spoke louder for him to hear. "your a perv. Why do i have to wear these tight pants?" "Cause you got a good ass." Lee replied, followed by a very loud and very long laugh. The ones he was famous for cracking when he made a perverted coment. "UH!" For the first time in a while I felt my face went warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lees POV-**

I saw Gaara's face turn as red as his hair, making me laugh out loud. Poor Gaara. I felt slightly bad for making him blush but he did that to me a lot so I supose it was ok. Not like he would be mad at me for very long, he was always one to get over things fast.

I saw him make a face and pull at the tight pants I gave him. "Are those too tight?" I asked with a smile. I saw Gaara look up at me and frown slightly. "I'm loosing circulation." he grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh more. "To WHERE!" I asked loudly. Gaara just stared at his feet. "To my feet, they are falling asleep." He muttered, looking up at me again.

I blushed lightly, nodding. "Oh...ok sorry. Maybe you want...some looser pants?" I watched him nod slowly, his cold eyes staring at me calmly. "Yes. Something that doesn't make me want to cut myself. I feel so emo wearing this." He stuck out his tounge, making me smile slightly again. He wasn't always serious, which was nice for a change. "Ok." I replied and jogged off to go find him some less, oh whats the word. sexy pants.

* * *

**Gaara's POV-**

I let my eyes follow Lee until he moved around the corner. He was really silly sometimes. let my mouth open and close slowly since I was so thirsty. I'd ask for water when he came back. slowly I moved to his bed and sat down on the edge of the soft matrise. The weight from my gourd was sorely missed. I was so used to it there I was dizzy without it on. Truly sad, I could kill pretty much anyone I wanted, but if i took off my sand gourd I became as dizzy as a child spinning in circles. God I hated the feeling of being defensless.

Oh well. I trusted Lee, and I would allow him to take my life if he so wished it. That was something I would have never thought or said out loud when my life was for only killing the ones in my way. It was nice to have meaning other then that. Lee was my meaning my hope my love. HE was all that I could dream of and he was all I could protect. That was all I knew for sure and I would never deny my love or caring for him.

I shook my head to focus as he brought out a pair of baggy cargo pants and a chain belt. "Better Gaara-kun?" He asked, I saw the silly smile resting on his lips, and just wanted to kiss him. But that would be a little inappropriate. I nodded instead and took the pants. "Yeah this is good enough thanks." I muttered, leaving for the bathroom to change again.

* * *

**Lee's POv-**

I watched Gaara walk off, wondering what he was going to look like. Honestly I really liked the tight pants, sounded Naruto-ish but I didn't care. Gaara really did have a nice shaped butt. I sighed rubbing my eyes as I waited for Gaara to come out from the bathroom. I was planning on meeting up with Naruto and Sasuke today, to go look for everyone. Plus me and Gaara and also Kiba had a mission in a few days, So I wanted to talk to Sasuke and the dope before we went off to the mission. It was to be an easy one but you never knew what would happen, so I wanted to get the talking out of the way.

* * *

**Gaara's POV-**

I smiled at the mirror, I could feel my groin again and my feet. I didn't like the tight pants cause it cut off all the circulation to those two places. I looked over myself one more time, then fixed my hair on my head. Now I could go out to see Lee.

Slowly I opened the door and walked out, standing in front of the beaming boy. "you look nice." I heard him say softly, I smiled at the complement. It was nice to have someone there to say nice things for once, rather then someone calling me a monster. With Lee I actually felt like I wasn't a monster, I feel like I am really someone.

* * *

**Lee's POV-**

I smiled up at Gaara, taking his hand softly I grinned up at him. "Cummon Gaara, I want to take you to go see Sasuke and Naruto." I saw Gaara make a face, but he also nodded. "Ok Lee."


End file.
